creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheWizardOfTheWoods
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:546646|I wanted to contribute, but the title I selected was previously used and blacklisted. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 08:56, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 15:22, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Honestly, the story was just too basic and similar to a lot of other stories, including this one - The Demon in the Mirror Trick. It was written well enough, there just wasn't enough there to distinguish it from similar stories. There's a reason why it's hard to get a micro pasta on the site, and it's not because we don't like them. They're very hard to make unique. As it stands, the story would need to be significantly expanded. If you're interested in doing that, feel free to use our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 23:16, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please do not create threads in the "Administration" board. Only administrators are allowed to create threads there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:23, July 22, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:21, November 15, 2016 (UTC) About S'aghatoth Hey there, I'm the autor of S'aghatoth. I red what you added to this story and I have to say that they're pretty nice changes; I don't agree with some of them, like yellow eyes of S'aghatoth (I never wrote this in this story but he has pale blu eyes, you also can find him typing his name on google images) or the fall into madness of few people when S'aghatoth reveal his true form (all brains melted away, humans cannot simply endure his vision), but other adds are very very nice. I'd like you rewrite these on the story ^^ but first we should talk about what is modifiable or not. --RullOmbra (talk) 09:54, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the reply Hello, TheWizardOfTheWoods, I have seen your reply to my story, and yes, I really would like a hand in my grammer. Can you give me your email address? It will be much easier. I am a Chinese and it is inpossible for me to hand it to my parents or teachers and say"Can you give me a hand on this one?" Anyways my story was written years ago, that's when I don't know Creepypasta, but when I thought about posting it, I found out that(By asking some of my friends)That the theme is commonly used. The turth is quite hard to swallow, but when I see the story of Jeff, I was like,"Oh now I know what you mean." But I had depend my grammer on Mac's auto crorrect, which is sure not an option now. It is nice to have people helping out, thank you. and yes, Mary-sueing is quite a problem(I looked what Mary-sue is up) It makes the charater too "Miss Perfect." Thanks, I will improve on that. thank you a lot, I hope to see your reply soon. Sky blue's green (talk) 09:03, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Linda(A.K.A Sky blue's green) Boy you are a magician.... Sky blue's green (talk) 12:58, June 22, 2018 (UTC)LindaSky blue's green Hey Wizard. Saw you forgot how to link a story. No problem, just wrap these bad boys around it. That should do it. --Kolpik (talk) 23:46, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Link It Up Ugh, forgot to add a header again. REPEAT! Hey Wizard. Saw you forgot how to link a story. No problem, just wrap these bad boys around it. That should do it. --Kolpik (talk) 23:50, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, TheWizardOfTheWoods! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I plan to post your story, "The Hell Inside My Head", if you'd still allow me to! I just wanted to ask again since the intent of the story has changed a little, though of course you would be given 100% of the credit still. The link is as follows if you'd like to see your video in the futue and the one I have now: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_0J4Zm1qwiYVSGRsA0_Bg?view_as=subscriber Thanks in advance! -- Spirit RE:Question Regarding the Community Tab I don't think I've ever encountered one such article. Could you please give me an example, so that I may better understand what you mean? Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 05:53, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :My guess is that these pages have so little of text that Wikia automatically considers them stub articles. :Unfortunately, there isn't anything you can do here, as those pages are brief for a reason. :Nevertheless, thank you for bringing this to my attention. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 13:09, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Story Edits Hi Wizard, Although you mean well, it's important to note it's against the rules to add or completely change lines in someone else's story. Correcting grammatical issues and the like are acceptable, but not the story altogether. This can lead to a ban, so be careful not to do so in the future. Feel free to leave your recommendations either in the comment section or the author's page though if there are issues you believe need to be addressed. Vngel W (talk) 11:20, July 10, 2018 (UTC)